l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Rohiteki
Hida Rohiteki was a Shugenja of the Crab Clan. After the Rain of Blood she was Lost and became a bloodspeaker. Family Rohiteki was the daughter of Hida Tsuru, and therefore the niece of Hida Kisada, and the cousin of Hida Yakamo, Hida O-Ushi, Hida Sukune and Hida Amoro. Hida Rohiteki Exp (Fire and Shadow flavor) She had a twin that was killed on the Kaiu Wall by goblins when Rohiteki was only a child. Hida Rohiteki (Dark Journey Home flavor) Rohiteki also had a son, Hida Tenshu. Way of the Samurai, p. 19 Gempukku Rohiteki passed her gempukku when she was twelve years old. Advisor of Crab Clan Champions Hida O-Ushi Rohiteki served as an advisor to O-Ushi during her twenty year tenure as Crab Clan Champion. Hida Rohiteki Exp (Gold flavor) March to Volturnum After Ikoma Ujiaki and O-Ushi's armies retook Shiro Hiruma they began the march toward Volturnum to break the deep in the Shadowlands armies gathered there. Clan Letter to the Crab #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Rohiteki was with them and his father died defending her life at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Hida Tsuru (Soul of the Empire flavor) War of Spirits Rohiteki fought in the War of Spirits against the forces of Hantei XVI. In 1150 she was the person who informed Hida Kuon about the dead of his father Hida Yasamura. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf High Priestess Rohiteki was appointed as the High Priestess of the Temple of Persistence, Sun, and Thunder within Kyuden Hida. Secrets of the Crab, p. 15 Second Yasuki War Rohiteki later fought in the Second Yasuki War. Clan letter to the Crab #15 (Welcome Home letters) Hida Kuon After the death of Kuroda, Hida Kuon called upon Rohiteki to be one of his advisors when he became Crab Clan Champion. Honor in War (Season of the Crab) The Crab Counterattack After six towers of the Kaiu Wall fell to the shadowlands, the Crab eventually launched counter attacks. During the attack against the last tower still occupied by Shadowlands forces, the Fifth Tower, Rohiteki participated in a ritual that called Osano-Wo's aid, and rained jade as a result. Lost Rohiteki, alongside Hida Isamu, was responsible for killing Tsuburu no Oni in 1165. She was corrupted almost immediately afterwards when the Rain of Blood occurred, and fell sacrificing herself to protect Isamu. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Joining Daigotsu In 1167 the Shadow Dragon gathered the bloodspeakers that were without a leader after the death of Iuchiban in 1166. In the City of the Lost they saw how Katsu ordered to kill themselves to all who had followed Iuchiban for years. Only remained those who fell in the Rain of Blood, who were offered to join Daigotsu. Rohiteki, who was looking for a purpose in her new condition, willingly became a servant of the Dark Lord. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman External Links * Hida Rohiteki (Dark Journey Home) * Hida Rohiteki Exp (Fire and Shadow) Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Lost Category:Bloodspeakers